1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for writing data into an optical disc. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technology for writing data into an optical disc in which the data is recorded into respective land and groove tracks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Densification of an optical disc has advanced, and an optical disc with a much larger capacity is required.
In order to further increase the capacity of the optical disc, it is effective to write data into both land and groove tracks, to narrow a track pitch, and/or to stack a plurality of recording layers.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H07-29185 discloses an optical disc in which data is written into both land and groove tracks. Moreover, a track pitch of a Blu-ray (registered trademark, omitted below) disc is narrower than a track pitch of a DVD (registered trademark, omitted below), whereby an increase of a recording capacity, which is five times or more, is realized.